Goodbye, My Love
by missmakochan
Summary: After high school and college, life gets in the way and people eventually go their own ways. For Aomine and Momoi, there is no exception [KnB au!] [AoMomo] [Oneshot]


**AN**: This idea popped into my head while I was watching Immortal Song 2 and I heard Davichi do a cover of the song called "Goodbye, My Love." Oh man...such a sad song. I drew my inspiration from the lyrics [and I cried while listening to the song TT_TT] so feel free to check it out! It's a relatively short song but it's seriously a beautiful cover of the original.

* * *

Momoi anxiously stroked the coffee mug in her hand with a slender finger. She was on a tight schedule and Aomine was running late, like always. Old habits die hard, she sighed to herself. Momoi took a sip of her coffee and she looked to the door when tiny bells twinkled, announcing the arrival of a customer.

"You're late!" Momoi scolded.

"Not my fault. Traffic." Aomine shed his large fur-lined coat and made himself comfortable, "Why'd you choose this place anyway? Maji Burger would've been better."

"It's cold so it's the perfect weather for coffee, don't you think? Besides, this cafe is nice and cozy."

"Tch."

Momoi blushed slightly when Aomine didn't look away.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No reason."

Aomine exhaled quietly as he observed Momoi. Her pink hair that she once wore long was neatly tied in a low bun; she wore light makeup and her style had developed from cute to classy. Her long nails were painted a pale blue and it reminded Aomine of the basketball jersey he wore in Teiko. Momoi, on the other hand, noted how much Aomine had matured. She had been with him for all her life and the thought of not seeing the tan blue-haired man made her heart ache painfully.

"So...I guess I won't get to meet this fiance of yours anytime soon, huh?"

Momoi shook her head, "He's coming in the day that you leave."

Aomine's hands balled into fists. He hated the situation they were in.

Momoi was getting married in a week; Aomine was leaving for a mandatory training camp for the police academy in a week. He was going to miss Momoi's wedding. He was never going to see her ever again.

"You're really going to Germany with that guy?"

"He's my future husband, Dai-chan. Of course I'm going with him."

Aomine scoffed softly. He was going to miss her calling him "Dai-chan."

"You better watch yourself, Satsuki. You might kill the poor man with dinner."

Momoi smacked Aomine's arm,

"No, I won't! My cooking has gotten better! Satoshi-kun says I'm an amazing cook."

Aomine couldn't help but smile at Momoi's expression when she said her fiance's name. Her eyes lit up and her voice softened slightly while her actions became slightly more animated than before. Aomine sighed; he knew she loved her fiance.

A serious silence hung between them and Momoi sighed softly when she made eye contact with Aomine. His eyes were filled with emotion and she found herself welling with tears.

"I'm sorry, Dai-chan."

"For what? You make it sound as if we're breaking up."

Momoi laughed and tears began to fall from her eyes. She grabbed a napkin and dried her tears,

"I guess, in a way, we are."

"We're breaking up, huh?"

Earlier, before he entered the cafe, he made a resolve not to cry and not to crumble in front of Momoi. The last thing he wanted was for her to make a huge scene in the cafe because of him. Seeing her tears now, he knew he failed to fulfill his resolve and he felt his own emotions cracking.

"I'm really going to miss you, Dai-chan."

Aomine chuckled at himself when he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too, Satsuki."

Momoi's phone rang and she answered it cheerfully; Aomine knew it was her fiance who called. After a short conversation, Momoi hung up and her shoulders slumped when she looked at Aomine.

"I have to go, Dai-chan."

"It's fine. It's about time for me to leave, anyway."

They put on their coats and Momoi returned her coffee mug to the counter before they left the cafe. They faced each other and looked at each other for the last time.

"Dai-chan, I-"

Aomine hugged Satsuki tightly, burying his face in her hair. She smelled like mint cookies and her small frame fit perfectly in his arms.

"Goodbye, my love."

Aomine's voice was soft, barely a whisper, but it was crisp and clear. Momoi sobbed into his chest; Aomine wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead for the first and last time. He held her shoulders and gave her a small smile.

"Take care of yourself and that fiance of yours."

Momoi nodded, dabbing at her damp eyes with her sleeve.

"You, too, Dai-chan."

Aomine watched as Momoi reluctantly turned and walked away in the opposite direction. When she disappeared from sight, he walked away as his heart crumbled into pieces. He had lost his other half and he knew he would never find someone like her.


End file.
